


Street Corner Santa Part 13

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 13

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 13

## Street Corner Santa Part 13

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Santa Part 13 

Krycek saw Mulder paled a little at the sexual innuendo and backed up a little bit. "Ah, Mulder, another reality check pop up?" 

Mulder shook his head, he was no coward, but talking this out did not fill him with confidence. "How is it we are both...?" And, he let the sentence hang. 

Krycek grinned; it was a charming grin and a knowing one. "It's always been there, you know. You flexed your machismo from the moment we met and decided I was the enemy, when really you had no proof of any such thing. If you sleep in the bed on the left and I sleep in the bed on the right, all you and your conscience will have to account for is a bit of homoerotic fantasy, which you probably should have had at twelve or thirteen, if your life had been more normal. Nothing will have changed, `you' will not have changed and no damage or, if I can say, pleasure will have happened." 

"What about you?" Mulder asked, almost belligerently. 

"Since my mother's death, I have tried not to lie to myself. With no one else to look after me or care about what I did, I had to be parent to myself. In college there was another boy, older, beautiful and fully out of the closet. I knew it was seduction when it started and I went along. I didn't have to account to anyone, you see? There was no, `get out of my house, faggot son'. I found the pleasure was great in a way that was different than with girls, different Mulder, not better or more compelling. I was careful, I did not know at seventeen what I was going to become, so I heeded the ways of the world and was discreet, eventually enough to be vetted for Officer Training at Annapolis and well as interest from the FBI. I have not hidden what I am, but Spender and his ilk are not people to confide one's feelings to, to say the least." 

Mulder grinned, trying to imagine a meeting between Krycek and Spender, "Be sure he's dead by sundown," Spender would say. "But, sir," Krycek would stutter, "I thought it would be nice to have dinner with him tonight and an early breakfast. How about tomorrow before noon instead?" 

Mulder relaxed; there was nothing really to worry about. Whatever else Krycek was or wasn't, he wasn't a sexual predator, at least, not in this situation. Despite his more experienced sexual background, Mulder knew instinctively that Krycek wanted him, really wanted him and had for a long time. He grinned, "I can just imagine," he said and Krycek laughed. 

Krycek poured another round of Scotch and started humming, "A kiss is but a kiss, as time goes by." 

"Oh, God," Mulder said, rolling his eyes and he sat down on one of the beds, "Don't expect me to sing too." 

"I expect nothing," Krycek said, "But I have hope." 

Mulder looked up, Krycek was standing in front of him, "How strange," Mulder whispered, "I hope as well." 

Krycek sat next to him, "Attraction never makes any sense," He said, "Maybe in high school or when we are very young and want to believe that each kiss is the precursor to a forever love. That doesn't mean I am totally against the possibility of love, but my life has not included it for a very long time. I used to have philosophical arguments with myself on long boring drives or surveillances. If I had become a killer, however forces made me that way, could I also venerate life and value a relationship that required attention, give and take and sacrifice? I realized I could not put anyone first, above what I was doing, had to do. But, I believed in the concept. When you and Scully never became lovers as well as devoted partners and friends, I knew you lived the same way I did, forever putting real intimacy on hold until the fates were settled over this business of the conspiracy and the old losses." 

Mulder nodded, he had not expected this kind of verbal exchange, this intimacy; a quick seduction, some foreplay and an orgasm had been what he had in mind. "Not to mention being watched all the time or having people you care about used as leverage against you." 

Krycek grinned that guileless, wise-ass smile, "You do not have to worry, you've wanted me dead for a long time and no one would ever believe you if you wanted to make a trade with the bastards to save me." And, he bumped Mulder's shoulder in a friendly bump. It was so warm and real that Mulder felt his throat close, welcoming, warm and friendly, buddy to buddy, where the hell had this come from or become part of their interaction? He had not wasted the years hating Krycek, had he? The man was an assassin, even if he had originally been blackmailed into it. He had enjoyed his work, done it well and with style. He had been a spy and damaged those near and dear to Mulder and sent him off to experience more failures, more tricks. Mulder felt confused, he wanted to bump back, even open his arms, was he really going to follow through and have sex with Krycek; evil, duplicitous, bastard that he was? Mulder sighed. 

Krycek said, "Don't think so much, Mulder. It is what it is. Whatever your brilliant mind is churning up now, all the good, sane reasons to get up and run, don't matter. You and I have lived to get the job done, and if this anomaly of attraction has reared its horny head, it comes with the job." Krycek laughed and pulled Mulder to him, "You and I, come on Mulder, when has anything we've ever done been right according to the rest of the universe. For all we know, the aliens brought a sex potion to the table when they have messed with us. Just think of this as an extreme possibility and kiss me already." 

Mulder tilted his head and Krycek's lips met his and they were warm lips, soft and perfectly formed lips and Krycek tasted good, hell, Krycek tasted great. Mulder kissed back and as night becomes day and every other cliche that was every applied to the inevitable, soon they were lying on the bed, tumbling over and over, laughing, kissing and rubbing as if it was Fate and Karma and Meant to Be. 

End Part 13 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 13**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 13**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **5k**  |  **01/18/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
